


Stay the Night?

by whippedforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida
Summary: Two souls bound to meet, but not everyone you meet stays. Mina is still not over the past, Jeongyeon has to let go.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stay the Night?

Cold winter wind blew, making Mina shiver, proving the the layers of her shirt and sweater is not enough for this freezing season. Seating alone, waiting for the bus to arrive, she pulled out her earphones and listened to music.

The cold wind blew again, she tried to warm herself up by hugging herself. While helping herself to be warm, a coat was placed on her shoulders, making her look up in surprise.

"Jeongyeon?" She said — almost a whisper.

"Minari." Jeongyeon said with a smile, as if it's her most favorite thing to roll off her tongue. She sat beside the younger one, "waiting for the bus? I thought you like walking from your office to your apartment in seasons like this?" Jeongyeon asked as she place her hands inside her pockets.

"Yeah, I liked walking, it makes my mind more peaceful, but I don't have someone to walk with now." Mina said, looking at the busy street infront of her.

Jeongyeon stood up and lend her hand infront of Mina, "let's walk home?" She asked smiling tight-lipped. To her surprise, it took awhile for Mina to respond, "For one more time, let's walk home?" She repeated.

For one last time — Mina thought and held Jeongyeon's hand. The latter smiled widely which she reciprocated.

They walked the streets not minding their surroundings, as if they're in their own little bubble, not minding the past and the inevitability of an aching heart in the future.

In no time, they reached Mina's apartment. Jeongyeon immediately plopped on the sofa as if it's her own. Mina approached her after putting down her things including Jeongyeon's coat.

"Jeong, I'll cook us dinner, what do you want?" Mina asked, handing the remote to the other.

"Jjajangmyeon." Jeongyeon simply answered and took the remote from Mina's hand. She turned the TV on and started jumping to different channels, while Mina headed to the kitchen to cook their dinner.

After few minutes of switching through different channels, she finally placed the remote down and started focusing on the movie flashing on the screen.

"I didn't know you were still in to Marvel Movies." Mina commented as she place two bowls of jjajangmyeon.

"Well, this is my first time again. I stopped since I don't have a 'Movie Marvel Buddy' anymore." Jeongyeon started explaining, "watching those without you is like..." She's finding the right words, "It's like, I know it's my favorite, but... I'm not interested anymore, because I don't have someone to talk to about it." She finished explaining, looking at the girl beside her.

Mina didn't respond, not because she doesn't have a thing to say — she has a lot of it, she just doesn't want to ruin the moment. They started eating, both quiet, only the sound from the movie they are watching.

Jeongyeon breaks the silence as she place the empty bowl, obviously finishing every sigle drop, "you could really be a good wife someday." Jeongyeon commented as she sits comfortably.

Mina just smiled and placed her bowl as well, "I don't have plans on becoming one, though." She replied, hugging her knees.

Now that I know that you can't be with me — Mina thought.

"Why?" Jeongyeon asked.

Mina just shrugged and cuddled closer to the other, "Jeong?" She called, looking up, "Stay the night?" She asked, enjoying Jeongyeon's warmth.

"Sure." Jeongyeon replied with a smile.

For tonight, they let their hearts be free, for one last time.

They stayed like that until they finish three movies. Hugging each other in one blanket, they stayed quiet — a comfortable silence. Enjoying each other's warmth in the cold weather.

Jeongyeon kissed the top of Mina's head, making the latter look up to her, "I wish we could stay like this forever." Jeongyeon said, looking straight to Mina's eyes.

Mina lift her right hand to cup Jeongyeon's cheek, "the night's still long, we're just starting our forever," Mina smiled, caressing Jeongyeons cheek, "In just a number of hours, though." Mina said preventing her tears from falling. Jeongyeon leaned in to kiss Mina's forehead.

When the night started to get deeper, both of them realized that they had to prepare for bed. They head to Mina's bedroom without letting go of each other's hand. They tucked each other to bed and wrapped each other with warm hugs.

"Remember the time when we attended Momo's birthday?" Jeongyeon started, "I was late that night and you were so angry because most of them are already drunk and you don't know how to care of them all." She finished chuckling.

"Yes! I really want to slap you with a bottle that night, because you said you were on your way! You were on your way for about three hours?" Mina answered, laughing at the memory.

"Hey! You almost hit me with one!" Jeongyeon defending herself.

"Hmm... You know I can't do things like that." Mina replied, cuddling even closer.

"I know." Jeongyeon smiled. "And later that night, after everyone fell asleep, that's the only time I could talk to you, but you're still mad," she chuckled, "but then I made you smile eventually because of..." She trailed off looking at Mina.

"Because of the ring." Mina finished.

Jeongyeon reached of Mina's hand, realizing that the ring is still there, "You still have it, why?"

"How can I throw something so precious to me? How can I throw the greatest thing that happened to me?" Mina said, choking a sob.

"I'm sorry." Jeongyeon said, hugging the younger tightly.

"No, please don't say that." Mina said, now crying, "Listen to me, Jeongie, you arw the best thing that happened to me, and what happened to us now, even if we didn't end up together, I don't regret anything." She cupped Jeongyeon's cheek and wiped away her tears, "I felt love in ways only you can make me feel, and I'm thankful for that." She continued, letting all her thoughts go together with her tears streaming down her face.

Jeongyeon kissed her forehead and wiped her tears, "the night's still long, baby, let's not make our last night be drowned in tears." She said as she stood up and lend her hand, earning a questionable look from the younger, "Can I have this last dance with you?" Mina didn't answer but she reached for Jeongyeon's hand as she stood up.

Jeongyeon guided Mina's hands and place it on her shoulders, she then put her arms around Mina's waist.

There's no music to fill the room. They dance to the sound of their beating hearts, looking at each other's eyes with so much love.

"Saying 'I love you' is definitely an understatement." Jeongyeon said softly.

"I love you more." Mina replied before closing the gap between them. Their kiss is as passionate as their first, as if it's their first time again.

Tonight, they just owned it, bringing back the feelings they have been hiding for a long time. This time, they were able to let out their breaths as if they were holding it for years.

They pulled away from each other when oxygen is obviously needed. Panting, they put their foreheads together, looking at each other as inlove as ever.

"I'll fine you in another life, and if I'll be able to meet you, I'll choose you over and over again. I'll choose you in my next life, and in my other lives, it will always be you. Maybe not in this lifetime, but on the next one, I know it's you." Jeongyeon said slowly, not breaking the eye contact she has with Mina. "So, in another life?" Jeongyeon asked hopefully.

"In another life." Mina replied with full of assurance.

They closed the gap with the same burning passion and love for each other. They stayed the night feeling every drop of love they have for each other for one last time.


End file.
